Adrien et ses sentiments
by PandaFlyh
Summary: OS : Adrien est perdu dans ses sentiments. D'une part il aime Ladybug, d'une autre, il est intrigué par sa camarade de classe, Marinette.


**Adrien et ses Sentiments**

 **OS : Adrien est perdu dans ses sentiments. D'une part il aime Ladybug, d'une autre, il est intrigué par sa camarade de classe, Marinette.**

* * *

 **Manoir Agreste, Chambre d'Adrien**

C'était une belle journée où tout était normal, une routine quotidienne sans l'intervention du Papillon. Adrien réfléchissait dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit et était fatigué de sa journée remplie, mais aussi à cause de ses relations tendus avec son père auxquelles s'ajoutent ses sentiments confus.

D'une part, il aimait Ladybug, sa tendre et belle coéquipière quand il devenait Chat Noir. Celui-ci l'admirait tant pour sa beauté que par son courage et sa force à toujours avoir une solution, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Le moindre de ses gestes étaient élégants et ce dernier ne pouvait se lasser de la regarder. En tant que partenaire, son devoir consistait tout simplement à faire diversion et protéger sa Lady. Aucun akumatisé ne devait la toucher, pas même un de ses cheveux, au risque de goûter à un puissant Cataclysme sur lui.

Mais de l'autre, Adrien ne savait pas quoi penser de Marinette, sa camarade de classe mais aussi l'une de ses premiers amis. Il ne pouvait nier sa beauté et sa nature maladroite la rendait particulièrement adorable aux yeux du blond. Cependant, celle-ci se mettait à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles dès qu'ils étaient seuls et, la plupart du temps, la discussion se terminait à une vitesse éclair. Le pauvre mannequin ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui rendait sa camarade si nerveuse, puisque celle-ci parlait avec aisance avec tout le monde, et tenait même tête à Chloé sans broncher. Chaque tentative d'approche ou de discussion se terminait par un cuisant échec.

Décidément, Marinette était vraiment différente des autres. Un véritable rayon de soleil, son sourire pouvait rendre une personne triste heureuse ou même guérir des problèmes de cœur. Par ailleurs, cette dernière possédait un véritable talent pour la création de tenues et sans nul doute allait un jour devenir une excellente styliste. A cette idée, Adrien souriait, étant sûr qu'un jour il porterait une de ses créations.

Il se faisait tard, et Adrien ne put tenir plus longtemps et s'endormit rapidement, laissant un Plagg en colère de ne pas avoir eu son majestueux met qu'est le camembert.

* * *

 **Collège Françoise Dupont, Classe de Mme Bustier**

Le lendemain, Adrien entra dans la classe comme d'habitude, et, sans surprise, la place de Marinette était vide. C'en était devenu presque une obligation de voir chaque matin la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais en retard avec des excuses majoritairement abracadabrantes. Si par chance celle-ci se présentait à l'heure, elle oubliait toujours de faire ses devoirs.

Étonnamment, la concernée arriva non seulement à l'heure, mais était fière d'avoir terminé ses devoirs. Rayonnant de joie, un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement avant de la saluer machinalement. Malheureusement pour lui, Marinette se remit à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles avant de rapidement se mettre sur sa place habituelle, les joues en feu, sûrement dû à une intense course. Un nouvel échec, c'en était presque décourageant.

Soudain, des cris retentirent dans la classe, alertant les élèves qui se mirent à paniquer.

C'est avec surprise qu'en regardant par la fenêtre, tous virent un super-vilain en train de détruire la rue et les immeubles à proximité. Sans perdre un instant, Adrien et Marinette sortirent de la salle de classe à toute vitesse et se cachèrent respectivement dans leurs toilettes attribués pour se transformer.

Plus loin, l'akumatisé faisait des ravages et se rapprochait dangereusement du collège. Appelé Cerberus, ce dernier était un homme adulte à la peau claire et des yeux rouges comme le sang. Portant une armure blindée noire avec un motif d'un chien à trois têtes au centre du plastron, il était équipé d'un long sceptre noir et rouge. Derrière son dos se trouvait une statue dorée du mythologique chien à trois têtes, Cerbère.

« Mon chien n'aurait jamais dû mourir… Misérables insectes, vous n'avez même pas su le guérir et vous vous êtes bien moqués de lui ! Il est temps pour vous de partir pour une journée en ENFER ! Et je veillerais bien à ce que vous soyez gracieusement torturés...», criait le super-vilain avec une telle rage que n'importe qui aurait pu avoir peur, peut-être même le Papillon.

Transformés, les deux super-héros se rejoignirent rapidement.

« Pile poil au bon moment Chat ! Il faut vite battre cet akumatisé avant qu'il ne détruise tout aux alentours ! » disait Ladybug à son partenaire, inquiète de cette situation périlleuse.

« Une chose est sûre, ma Lady, c'est que la situation est cat-astrophique. » répliqua Chat Noir à sa partenaire, visiblement toujours présent pour faire une blague, mais étrangement son visage affichait un tel sérieux que Ladybug était impressionnée.

Pourquoi était-il aussi sérieux face à cet akumatisé, lui qui adorait faire des blagues, même dans des situations extrêmes ? Tout simplement car le super-vilain semblait être d'un tout autre niveau, et qui plus est, proche du Collège Françoise Dupont. Il fallait absolument l'éloigner pour éviter de blesser des élèves, mais surtout Marinette.

Oui, Adrien pourrait mourir d'inquiétude s'il n'était pas sous sa forme de super-héros. Il suffirait d'une attaque pour détruire l'établissement et c'était juste impensable au blond d'imaginer les terribles conséquences.

Dégainant son bâton, Chat Noir s'élança vers Cerberus tout en esquivant avec agilité ses attaques. Ladybug quant à elle tentait d'identifier l'objet possédé par l'Akuma. Difficile de toucher l'ennemi quand celui-ci vous larguait indirectement grâce à sa capacité de lévitation et qu'en plus il tirait des boules de feu explosives sur vous sans le moindre scrupule.

Apparemment, sa patience avait de grandes limites. Rien qu'une minute était écoulée que ce dernier en avait marre des incessantes esquives de ses adversaires.

Ladybug avait enfin réussit à trouver un objet plutôt inhabituel sur la victime du Papillon. Son armure ne protégeait pas tout son corps : ses mains étaient libres et portait à la place des gants noirs. Sur sa main droite se trouvait une bague avec comme inscription "Spooky", probablement le nom de son chien décédé.

« Chat Noir, sa bague ! » cria la justicière masquée à son coéquipier.

« Oh le même objet que moi… compris ma Lady ! » répliqua immédiatement Chat Noir.

« Visiblement la discrétion ce n'est pas votre point fort… Et apparemment vous adorez jouer au chat et à la souris, donc on va passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Cerberus, forme : électrique ! » hurla le super-vilain.

La statue dorée se mit soudainement à briller. Grâce à son incantation, les yeux de la tête gauche se mirent à briller d'une couleur indigo tandis que ceux de la tête centrale redevinrent normaux. Son sceptre disparut pour laisser place à un arc.

Sans perdre un instant, Cerberus décoche une flèche de son arc en tirant précisément, non pas sur les super-héros, mais dans le Collège Françoise Dupont pour semer la panique, avant de reproduire son acte sur ses ennemis. Sa vitesse était telle qu'il en était presque impossible d'esquiver sans en ressortir avec des blessures. En effet, au moindre contact, la flèche libérait une explosion électrique.

Chat Noir crut mourir d'inquiétude en voyant les explosions, suivis de cris et de pleurs, des enfants piégés dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et prit peur à l'idée que Marinette soit blessée. Non, d'abord il devait battre cet akumatisé, ensuite il s'assurera de l'état de sa camarade.

Ladybug était toute aussi morte d'inquiétude que son partenaire et ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'idée qu'Adrien ait subit l'attaque de plein fouet. S'imaginant toutes les pires situations possibles dans sa tête, elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle devait restée concentrée !

Ce fut avec colère que les deux super-héros se mirent à combattre avec toutes leurs capacités et ils étaient bien déterminés à terminer ce combat au plus vite. Plus vite ils auront capturé l'akuma, moins il y aura de dégâts.

Chat Noir divisa son bâton en deux et les lança tel un boomerang sur l'ennemi pour le distraire tandis que sa partenaire profita de cette diversion pour capturer le pied droit de l'akumatisé afin de le renverser.

A terre, les deux jeunes héros se précipitèrent vers Cerberus pour prendre sa bague mais furent violemment repoussés par une onde de choc électrique, recevant chacun d'énormes dommages.

« On dirait que je suis forcé au corps à corps à présent… Cerberus, forme Glace ! » rugissait le super-vilain.

La statue dorée se remit à briller et les yeux de la tête droite de Cerbère brillaient à présent d'une couleur cyan. L'arc disparut pour laisser place à une lance.

« Avalanche de Stalagmites ! » cria Cerberus, visiblement prêt à en découdre.

Une pluie de stalagmites s'abattit sur ses adversaires, mais aussi dans là où il se trouvaient, détruisant bon nombre d'objets et d'habitations. Ses opposants s'étaient protégés grâce à leurs armes respectives en les faisant tournoyer pour s'en servir comme bouclier.

Ladybug ne pouvait plus perdre une seule seconde. Si elle voulait encore garder son titre de super-héroïne et sauver Paris une nouvelle fois, elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça.

« LUCKY CHARM ! » cria Ladybug, invoquant ainsi son pouvoir.

Son Lucky Charm lui a permis de recevoir un objet des plus inhabituels : une gamelle pour chien.

« Une gamelle pour chien… mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien en faire de ça ? » soupira la coccinelle, et utilisa sa vue spéciale afin de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire de cet objet. Le bâton de Chat Noir clignota et cette dernière comprit tout de suite le stratagème.

« Ok, Chat ! Utilise ton Cataclysme ! » cria la justicière masquée à son partenaire.

« Compris ! Cataclysme ! » répondit le super-héros. Avec son pouvoir activé, il l'utilisa sur le sol afin de déstabiliser temporairement Cerberus.

Immédiatement, Ladybug lança la gamelle sur Chat Noir et ce dernier frappa l'objet pour l'envoyer comme un projectile sur le front de l'akumatisé, le renversant. Le justicier masqué prit ensuite la bague pour la détruire et comme à son habitude, Ladybug captura et purifia l'Akuma.

Le Miraculous Ladybug répara tous les dégâts occasionnés, soulageant à moitié leurs inquiétudes partagées.

Après leur check habituel, les deux héros partirent et se précipitèrent pour se faufiler dans la foule d'élèves qui auparavant paniqués, étaient à présent rassurés.

Adrien ne perdit pas une seule seconde et chercha Marinette, bousculant au passage quelques élèves par-ci et par-là qui faisaient obstacle à son chemin. Dans cette foule d'adolescents, il aperçut Marinette de dos et se précipita sur elle.

Sans même hésiter un instant, le mannequin la prit dans ses bras et murmurait continuellement « Dieu merci tu n'as rien... ».

Ce moment fut de courte durée puisque M. Damoclès renvoya tous les élèves à leur domicile suite à la très récente attaque d'Akuma. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir tenir dans ses bras Marinette, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire « A demain ! » pour rapidement déguerpir, laissant une jeune fille aussi rouge qu'un tomate.

La pauvre Marinette crut que son cœur allait exploser tant elle était heureuse et ne pouvait prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Pendant un moment, elle en oublia même de respirer.

« OH. MON. DIEU. Adrien s'est fait du soucis moi ! AHHH ! Il m'a aussi enlacée ! AAAAAAAH ! J'en reviens pas ! Je… plus jamais je ne lave ces vêtements, et je ne laverais plus jamais mon visage. Oh Tikki je vais pouvoir mourir en paix ! »

« Marinette, calme-toi ! Respire, Expire ! Et surtout, ne meurs pas, Paris a besoin de toi ! » disait Tikki, essayant de la calmer, mais cela n'aboutit à rien.

Heureusement qu'Alya était intervenue, qui sait sinon ce qui se serait passé…

* * *

 **Manoir Agreste, Chambre d'Adrien**

Le soir, allongé sur son lit, Adrien repensait aux événements de la journée.

« Je ne peux plus me voiler la face… Après cette bataille avec Ladybug, je me suis directement précipité vers le collège, et je t'ai recherché pour être sûr que tu sois saine et sauve… Dans cette foule, je t'ai aperçue immédiatement. Ne voyant que toi, je me suis élancé dans ta direction pour te prendre dans mes bras… Ma douce Marinette… » pensait Adrien, en remettant de l'ordre dans son cerveau.

« Maintenant… comment suis-je supposé lui parler maintenant ? » se questionnait Adrien, rougissant rien qu'à la pensée de sa camarade de classe.

« Franchement vous les humains êtes vraiment trop difficiles. Il suffit juste de manger un camembert et c'est bon, tes problèmes sont réglés ! » disait Plagg, comme pour répondre à son porteur.

« Tu as raison, les humains sont vraiment des idiots… moi le premier. »

Sur cette phrase, Adrien s'endormit sur son lit avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, c'était mon premier one-shot. J'aimerais avoir des critiques constructives et vos avis !


End file.
